


Losing My Religion- A Teen!Destiel Fanfiction

by donnieclarko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, Supernatural - Freeform, alternative universe destiel, destiel au, teen!destiel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:00:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donnieclarko/pseuds/donnieclarko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saugerties, New York is a sleepy little town with the population of 5,000 that Castiel Milton calls home. Castiel is tired of living there with his Bible-banging Minister father and his sister Anna. At least he was, until the electrifying Dean Winchester rolls into town.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this chapter was hella short~
> 
> PS- I'll be attempting to update twice a week, sometimes more. Sorry that I don't have a set schedule. Twice a week will be the minimum, but I'll write when inspiration strikes.

Castiel sat in Literature class, absentmindedly tapping his pencil on the corner of his desk as Mr. Edlund droned on about the symbolism of Gatsby and Daisy's relationship, or something, when a crumpled piece of lined paper fell upon his desk. He looked up, snapping back to reality and swinging his gase to who he knew it would be from: Meg. Practically his only real friend had a small smirk forming on her face,and she gestured for him to open the note. Slowly, Cas pulled at the edges of the paper, trying not to make much noise, but his attempt at quietness failed.

  
Mr. Edlund was stood over his desk, snatching up the paper before it was even halfway open. "What do you think you're doing?" He demanded, crossing his arms over his chest and cocking an eyebrow at young Cas.

  
"I-um," Cas stuttered, looking around at his peers who were all staring at him. His cheeks flushed red and he gased down at his hands. "I was reading a note."

  
"No," Mr. Edlund said, walking to the front of the class and tossing the note in the waste bin without even reading it. Which was kind of a relief, Cas realized, considering Meg could've written something very, very bad. "You were interrupting my class. You get to stay after school with me today, congratulations!"

  
Cas slid down in his seat, embarrassed, when there was a knock on the door. He leaned forward in his seat to peer out the window on the door, and saw an unfamiliar face on the other side, a rare sight in Saugerties. Mr. Edlund gestured to him to come in.

  
"Dean, is it? The new student?" Mr. Edlund said, leaning back on his desk. Dean nodded, rocking back on his heals and sticking a hand in the pocket of his worn leather jacket. Mr. Edlund pointed at Castiel, who wasn't able to take his eyes off of Dean since he entered the room. "Have a seat then, take the empty desk behind Castiel."

  
Dean made his way to the back of the room, his arm brushing Castiel's lightly as he walked by him in the narrow aisle. Castiel wasn't sure if it was an accident or not; Dean knew it wasn't.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is my first fic, and I didn't proofread this. Sorry for any mistakes, and I would love some feedback! Thank you for reading.

"What's up with making googly-eyes at the new boy, angel face?" Asked Meg, bumping hips with Castiel in the hallway.

  
Final bell had just rang, and Cas was meant to be in detention with Mr. Edlund in about two minutes. The hallways were crowded, and even over the loud chatter Castiel feared that someone would over hear Meg in the hallway. Castiel would deny, deny, deny, but he could never stop her suspicions that he was gay.

  
"I was not, so you can be quiet," He hissed, pinching her waist and causing her to jump. "Jesus, Meg, I like girls."

  
"Wow, using the Lord's name in vain? That's not something your father would approve of," Meg laughed, causing Castiel to sigh. She was right, his father was, after all, the town's minister.

"I need to get to detention."

  
"Another thing daddy wouldn't like."

  
"Goodbye, Meg," He said, walking backwards into Mr. Edlund's classroom, and shouting last minute, "You'll be at my swim meet later, right?"

  
She stuck a thumbs up over her head, and yelled, "I never miss one."

  
Castiel grinned, and turned around, his smile faltering to see the green-eyed new boy sitting in one of the desks. It appeared they were the only two in detention this afternoon.

  
Dean smirked at Cas as he bee-lined to a seat as far away from Dean as he possibly could, his head turned to the ground and his cheeks growing red. "You're Castiel, right?"

  
Cas dropped his backpack on the tiled-floor as he sat down. "Yeah," he replied in a soft voice, and starting tapping on his desk as he stared at the wall ahead of him, waiting for Mr. Edlund to arrive so the conversation would stop. In reality, Cas loved the sound of Dean's husky voice.

  
"I didn't think you were the detention type." Dean stated, obviously not picking up on the fact that Castiel was not interested in continuing their conversation, or he simply did not care.

  
"I'm not," Cas replied, turning to look at Dean harshly, but his gaze couldn't help but soften at the sight of the freckles sprayed across Dean's cheeks and nose. Snap out of it. "Someone just passed me a note... Why are you here?"

  
"Teacher caught me smoking in the boys room, so I have detention everyday for the next week," He said, shrugging slightly. Cas' mouth fell agape.

  
"You smoke? It's so unhealthy," He exclaimed, not sure why he even cared.

  
Dean laughed, and shook his head. "I don't really care."

  
This naturally prompted Cas to ask why, but they were interrupted by Mr. Edlund's hasty entrance. He sat at his desk and opened his computer before turning to the two boys in the room. "You'll be in here for an hour, and you're going to be quiet while I work. Okay?"

  
The boys nodded, and spent the hour sneaking glances at each other.

~

Castiel was soaring through the air before he hit the water. He pushed his legs apart and scooped the water behind him with his hands. His goggles tinted the water purple, and beneath the surface he could barely hear the splashes of the other swimmers behind him. He would laugh if it didn't mean losing air. Cas was one of the best swimmers that the school ever had, and held half the records on the swim team. Everyone else on the team would probably be jealous if he didn't help them win every meet.

  
When he reached the end of his last lap of his last race, he pulled himself from the pool and pulled his goggles off his head, and slowly rubbed at the raw skin the suction cups left. It was an odd yet satisfying sensation, like pulling the skin next to your nails. His train of thought was brought to a halt by a shrill, hollering voice that was louder than all of the friends and family in the seats next to the pool.

  
"WOO, go Castiel!" Screamed Meg. She was jumping up and down, and getting glared at my mothers and fathers in the crowd. Cas was so fixated on his best friend, that he almost didn't notice who was sitting next to her.

  
Dean.

  
Suddenly self-conscious, Castiel folded an arm over his stomach and waved to Meg without even glancing at Dean. He quickly scrambled to his feet and dodged into the boys locker room, out of sight.

  
His heart was still pounding after he stripped off his bathing suit and got into the steaming shower. The best thing about being the fastest swimmer on the team was never having to worry about getting stuck with a cold shower. The shower was somewhere he could always focus on his problems, as if the steam caused all other distracting thoughts to melt away so he could focus on what was really bothering him, and no matter how he tried, this shower brought on thoughts of only one person in particular.

  
What was it about Dean? There must be something special about him if Castiel's mind kept wandering back to him after only just meeting him today. They barely even had a full conversation, for God's sake. Was it the nonchalant air he had to him? Was it how he walked like he owned everyone and everything around him? Was is his freckles, or his green eyes, or his lips..? He turned the shower off. It wasn't helping him focus on anything at all, it was only confusing him. Damn Dean, invading his sanctuary.

  
The doors of the locker room starting swinging open and victory induced laughter escaped the mouths of his teammates as they starting filling the room. Cas wrapped his towel around his waist and pulled back the curtain, and everyone erupted into cheers.

  
"I think you got another record tonight, Milton," said Ash, one of the best divers on the team.

  
"Really?" Cas smiled, walking to his bag that rested on the bench next to Ash.

  
"Totally man."

  
Kevin, another teammate, whipped Cas in the ass with a wet towel, and laughed. "Still can't beat my long distance, Cas."

  
Cas grinned, and rubbed where Kevin hit him. "I gave up on that long ago."

  
They left him to hit the showers, and Cas got dressed out in the open like everyone else. He couldn't help but let his eyes wander to his teammate Matthew's bare chest. It was well defined, and the towel wrapped around his waist was hanging on loosely. Castiel gulped, and diverted his eyes. Admiring other boys was a normal thing to do. He must be normal, he must be straight, in order to gain his fathers approval.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA I SUCK SO BAD  
> i havent updated in a million years and i haven't even given yall any fluff or smut yet hahaha ha i would punch me if i could im the worst kind of fanfic author.  
> Hope you enjoy? 
> 
>  
> 
> yall can follow me @ kittyfarmer.tumblr.com and if i go absent again and u wanna read more bully me into updating ok

Castiel exited the locker room with a towel tossed over his shoulder and his dark, damp hair tousled upon his head. His eyes wandered the crowd of parents congratulating their athletes on the win or telling them next time will be better, in search of Meg.

She drove him home everyday on her vespa, since they lived on the same street. His eyes met hers as she was buckled over in laughter, the cause being- of course- Dean. She grabbed Dean’s arm for support, and waved Cas over. “Angel face, c’mere!” Cas’ gaze shifted between the two, and hesitantly made his way over to the two who were standing in the corner of the room by the door.

“Hey, guys,” He greeted them. “How’d I do?”

Dean grinned at him, causing Castiel to shuffle his feet nervously. “I don’t know much about swimming but… You don’t look bad in a speedo, blue eyes.” Dean winked and chuckled as Castiel’s cheeks flushed. Cas simply shot a glare at him. Dean held his hands up in defense, quickly changing this subject. “So, uh, do either of you need a ride?”

"No," Cas answered far too quickly. "Meg’s my ride."

Meg put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder, and raised a brow. “Mind catching a ride with Dean? My mom wanted me to pick up some groceries and you’re fat ass is just extra weight,” she joked, poking at Cas’ boney ribs. She turned to Dean, and explained, “Vespa.”

Cas shrugged and looked up at Dean through his eyelashes, "I don't mind if you don't."

He nodded. ”Um, it’s really cold out and you’re all wet, so I’ll go get the car and bring it up to the door.” Dean ran off and outside into the parking lot before Castiel could say ‘No, no, that’s okay’. Cas watched through the window as he jogged down through the parking lot to a impressive Impala. 

"Fuck, I'm jealous," Meg murmured, gazing longingly at the muscle car. "Can you be sexually attracted to a car? I think I'm getting a hard on."

Cas cracked a smile. "Are you sure that's what's giving you the hard on? You seemed pretty... Friendly with Dean."

Meg snorted. "Don't get jealous, Cas!"

"Meg, for the last time, I'm not gay!" He protested loudly. A bit too loud maybe, since a few moms turned their heads to scowl at him. 

"Maybe your not," She said, leaning casually against the door to go outside to leave, "but I have a feeling Dean might be. He was studying your ass like it was gonna be on midterms." 

"What the hell are you talking-" Cas started, but was cut off by the honking of car horn that had pulled up to the sidewalk.

Dean leaned over to open the passenger door. "C'mon, I haven't got all day here!"

 

 

* * *

 

 

As Castiel predicted, most of the car ride was spent in what would've been an awkward silence if it wasn't for Dean's loud music and singing filling the car. 

" _Oh life, it's bigger,_

_It's bigger than you_

_and you are not me.."_

The stereo crooned, and Cas vaguely recognized the lyrics. He turned down the music so he could ask what the song was.

"It's Losing My Religion by R.E.M.," Dean replied. "You like it?"

Cas nodded, his eyes clouding over a bit when he remembered where he's heard it. "Yeah, my mom used to like R.E.M.," He said, clearing his throat. "She would play the album in the kitchen while she cooked sometimes."

"Used to?" Dean said quizzically. 

Cas got quiet for a moment, considering maybe just brushing it off since he doesn't talk about his family much, but Dean seemed trustworthy. "Yeah. She died when I was eight in a car accident. Drunk driver. It's been me and my dad and my sister since then."

"Oh," Dean mumbled, tearing his eyes from the road for a moment to look at Castiel empathetically, though he found that Castiel's blue eyes were burning a hole straight through the windshield. "I mean, I know how that is. My mom died when I was younger too. House fire."

"Oh. I'm sorry," Cas said, now turning his head and meeting Dean's gaze, sort of melting into it without meaning to. "Eyes on the road! Jesus!"

Dean shot his head forwards, his face flushing. "I'm sorry, God. That was stupid, and insensitive, wasn't it? I mean-"

"Yeah," Cas replied, stopping Dean mid-sentence, partially to because he was kind of pissed, partially to save Dean from embarrassing himself anymore. 

They spent the remainder of the ride in silence except for the radio, though Dean no longer sang along. He instead focused his eyes on the road instead of the music, and Cas stared out his window, watching the storefronts and trees blend together into a blur until the car pulled into his dirt path driveway and up to his large shabby home. 

"Nice place," Dean commented with a whistle. 

"Thanks," Cas responded dully, opening the car door and waving goodbye to Dean. "and thanks for the ride."

* * *

 

An hour later, Cas was sat at the dining table with Anna and his father, saying grace over Chinese takeout. 

"Amen," He muttered hastily, attacking the General Gao's chicken as if he had never seen food in his life before. 

"Save some for me, Jesus-fucking-Christ, Cas," Anna laughed, making a failed attempt to grab the box of food away from him.

"Anna, language," their father snapped, giving her a stern look and an pointing an accusing finger in her face. 

"Sorry, I meant golly gee, save some for me, Cas, good ol' brother of mine!" She said goofily, and Cas stifled a laugh.

"Anna. Attitude."

"Sorry."

They then went on to the normal dinner routine, their father asking the highlight and lowlight of their days and if they had any tests tomorrow. Their answers were always similar, Anna saying that she gotten a good grade and that some drama happened with a friend of hers, and Cas would reply with his new record swim time and that Meg had gotten him in trouble again, and his dad would congratulate them both and once again suggest they get friends who know how to behave themselves. Anna and Cas would then exchange annoyed glances while their father went through the mail. 

"Oh, this will be going straight to the trash," They heard their father mutter as he tossed a silvery, heavy envelope to the side. Cas picked it up, flipping it over to see that the return address was from his Aunt Kathy and her fiancé Ginger who lived in Boston. Kathy was his mothers sister who soon came out as a lesbian after his mother died, and he was always close with her. His father, of course, cut off any communication with her- though Cas called her at least once a week, and he had known that they were engaged months ago. He was looking forward to their wedding, seeing he wasn't as close minded as his father and knew how happy Ginger made Kathy. His father's lack of compassion upset him, but of course if he protested he would be told to be quiet. 

"I'll throw it out," Cas said, leaving the table. Once he was out of sight he tucked it into his waistband and under his shirt. Later he would RSVP with Meg as his plus one since he needed a way to get to Boston, and would make up some excuse to satisfy his father, like a school trip or a swim meet.

He excused himself from dinner and ran up to his room, throwing himself on his bed, ready to turn in early since he was exhausted, but just as he was drifting off, his phone begun to buzz with an unknown number lighting up the screen. 

"Hello? Who's this?" He answered, his voice groggy and thick with fatigue. 

"Hey, blue eyes," A familiar raspy voice rumbled. "It's Dean. Got your number from Meg. Did I wake you?"

He groaned as response.

"Cool, cool. Anyway, Meg had told me earlier to tell you about some house party two towns over tonight but I forgot. If you wanna go I can give you a ride, I'm going too, and Meg's already there."

"No thanks, my dad would never let me and I have an hour until my curfew so.."

"Oh," Dean said, his disappointment audible. "well, ah, sweet dreams, blue eyes. See you in English class."

The line went dead. 

Cas' brain was now churning, wondering why Dean sounded let down that he said no.  _I mean, I don't like parties. I'd probably say that excuse to Meg even if I could go. I'm no fun at parties anyways, so I'm just doing them a favor. Dean seems like someone who has fun at parties and gets rowdy, he seems exciting. God, I'm kind of boring. Same routine everyday... School, swim, dinner, sleep. School, swim, dinner, sleep. I mean, I'm just so comfortable in bed. In my routine... I always complain about how boring Saugerties is, right? I've only really been to house parties around here. Maybe two towns over will make a difference..._

Cas jolted up from bed, and hit redial on his phone. "Dean? Hey, be outside my house in five minutes if you can. Wait, not right outside my house. Like down the street, your engine is too loud for you to come in the driveway." And then he hung up. 

"Dad?" Cas called downstairs, hearing a faint 'Yes?' in response. "Going to bed, goodnight, love you!"

He then hurried into a pair of jeans and a flannel, mussing up his hair in the mirror. It looked kind of good messy, or at least Meg said it made him look hot. Not that he was worried about looking hot, of course. He shoved his phone into his pocket, locked his bedroom door, and heaved his window open, knowing that he'd be able to climb the tall tree next to it to get back in when he needed to. So, he hopped out of his window, keeping his knees bent and rolling with a thud when he hit the ground. He knew he'd have bruises in the morning and the impact hurt even though the dirt was soft, but he was careful to make minimum noise. 

Then, once he was off and running down the street, he realized he was actually doing it. He was sneaking out, being exciting. And why? He'd never do this if Meg asked him. Was it Dean? Dean with his cool nonchalant attitude and confident air about him that made Castiel desirous to impress him, hoping that Dean saw him as someone worthwhile in his beautiful green eyes-  _Snap out of it, Cas. Not gay._

Whatever it was that compelled him to do this, he liked it. He liked how it made him feel alive, made his blood pump faster than usual.

He saw the headlights of Dean's Impala up ahead by the stop sign, and heard the classic rock pouring quietly out the windows. He tapped on the window, and heard the door unlock, and as he climbed in Dean flashed him a smile like no other. "Didn't know you had it in you, blue eyes." And oh god, if his blood was pumping before, it was pumping now.

_Maybe a little gay._

 


	4. LMAO HI

OK I JUST WANTED TO SAY I DONT ACTUALLY WATCH SUPERNATURAL ANYMORE BUT I HAVE COMMENTS TELLING ME TO WRITE MORE TO THIS SO MAYBE I WILL THIS IS FROM LIKE 2 YEARS AGO IM SCREMING I FORGOT ABOUT IT 

im so so sorry 2 all destiel shippers who liked this ik tht drag when a fanfic author stops writer lmaooo i suck.. ill maybe write more thnks for ur nice comments oh jEEZ


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> figured i'd give it go. it gets gay

He had arrived fifteen minutes ago and Cas was already leaning idly against the wall. He was doing all he could to look busy; tugging at his clothes, checking his phone, looking around for Meg or Dean or _anyone_ that he recognized so he could at least look like he was having fun and had friends or whatever. Everyone else looked like they were having fun. Everywhere he looked there was a teenager holding a red solo cup or bumping and grinding to the music and flirting and talking with friends, but he was stifling a yawn and regretting coming. He didn't know where Meg was and almost as soon as they arrived, Dean had ran off.

  
Just as Cas was about to pull out his phone and scour his contacts for someone who might give him a ride home, a heavy and muscular arm draped around his shoulder.

  
"Hey, brought you this," said Dean, his mouth close to Cas' ear as to speak to him over the music. He held up an illustrious red solo cup in front of Cas' face as he took a sip from his own.

  
Cas shuddered at Dean's warm breath on his neck, taking the cup and muttering a thanks. He took a sip, and the moment beer bubbled on his tongue he whipped his head towards Dean so fast he was shocked his neck didn't break. "Stop, wait, are you _drinking alcohol_? You're my ride home, asshole!"

  
Dean laughed at Cas' reaction, and Cas' began to fume, his face burning. He tossed Dean's arm off him and stormed upstairs, ignoring Dean as he yelled for him to wait up.

  
Cas found an empty bedroom and locked himself in it. He sat on the carpet and threw back his beer before screaming into the plush, fuzzy purple pillow that was on the bed. Hot tears sprung into the corners of his eyes, repulsed by the fact that Dean would even considering drinking and driving after Cas had trusted him and told him what happened to his mother.

  
"Jesus fucking Christ!" Cas yelled, this time not into the pillow, though he did drive his fist into it.

  
He nearly jumped when someone started banging on the door. "Cas, is that you?"

  
Cas recognized Dean's voice but ignored him, hoping he would give up and walk away. He didn't. "Cas, listen, just listen to me. I'm not drinking, there's literally just chocolate milk in my cup. I swear."

  
Cas' heart stopped, and he began mentally kicking himself for jumping to conclusions. "Ugh, fucking idiot," he muttered, standing up and holding the door open for Dean as he wiped his eyes.

  
Dean smiled at him kindly, not looking upset or anything, but his eyes read as amused. "I'm a little offended, actually," Dean said playfully as he sat on the bed, "that you'd think I'm stupid enough to drink and drive."

  
Cas sighed, and closed the door behind him before sitting down next to Dean. "To be fair, you smoke. That's plenty stupid."

  
Dean laughed, and bumped his shoulder into Cas'. "That's different! I'm fine with any harm done to myself, I stopped caring about my wellbeing a long time ago. But drinking and driving could kill someone else, or more importantly, my beautiful, beautiful car."

  
They both laughed for a second before Castiel, a lightweight who was feeling a bit tipsy, decided getting personal with a stranger was appropriate. "You should care about yourself, you're important, you know," he said, looking up at Dean to find Dean was already looking at him. Their eyes locked for a moment, the connection oddly intense. "I-uh, you're as important as your car at least. Right?"

  
Dean studied his face, his emotions unreadable but his eyes looking full of awe and they were both silent for a long moment. "Cas?"

  
"Yeah?" Cas said, suddenly inhaling deeply; he didn't realize he wasn't breathing.

  
"Uh, you've got some pillow fuzz in your hair, I think," Dean said, the corners of his lips curling into a playful smile, his hand slowly reaching up towards Cas' face to pull the fuzz from a wave of hair near his cheekbone. Dean's fingers brushed his skin gently and, at first, accidentally- but they both felt the shock surge between them where they made contact. His hand lingered and Cas found he couldn't breath again. It would be so easy for either one of them to just lean in and-

  
The door to the room slammed open, hitting the wall with a harsh bang, causing Cas to bolt up and out of the potentially suggestive position he was in, and met eyes with none other than Meg, who's eyes widened and bulged at the sight of Cas and Dean alone on a bed together. She squeaked out an apology and slammed the door shut with the same intensity as before, and yelled down the hall to whoever she was about to hook-up with that there were no vacant rooms. Cas, though embarrassed, was thankful that at least it was only Meg, who wouldn't dare tell a soul.

  
He turned around to look at Dean only to find him grinning ear to ear. "So, is there gonna be a rumor going around about Cas Milton and the new boy soon?" Dean said, wiggling his eyebrows.

  
Cas laughed nervously, recognizing that it was only a joke, but his stomach was twisting in knots. He was going to have to pray that there would not be a rumor about Cas Milton and the new boy soon. "Uh, can you drive me home now?"

  
"Already? This party is only just getting fun." Dean said.

  
"Yeah. I shouldn't have come," Cas said, looking at his feet. He couldn't let this go any farther. He couldn't lead Dean on. He wasn't gay.

  
"Oh. Alright," Dean said, the smile gone from his face and the flirtatious tone stripped from his words. "Let's go."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_  
_ They drove to the end of Cas' street in silence. The radio wasn't even on.

When Dean stopped, Cas couldn't bring himself to get out of the car. He felt the need to apologize, or something. He felt so guilty, and he wasn't sure why. Was it leading Dean on that made him feel this way? The fact that he might not be straight? Or a dangerous combination of the two?

  
"We're here, you know," Dean said, flatly. "You can get out now."

  
"Yeah. Thanks for the ride," Cas said, putting his hand on the door handle. He just couldn't open it. Not yet.

  
"You alright?" Dean asked him. Cas wasn't looking at him, but he could hear the confused look on his face.

  
Cas' stomach was burning with guilt and confusion and also alcohol. His brain was whirring at the speed of light. Was he leading Dean on? If he was straight, yes. He'd feel bad about that. But if he's not straight, he was just flirting. But he'd also feel bad about not being straight. Was he straight? Yes. No. No? No. No? He could hardly think straight.

  
"Cas, are you alright? Is there something-"

  
Dean was cut off unexpectedly, pleasantly, by lips. Soft, plush, lips that didn't quite know what they were doing. Dean placed his right hand on Cas' face, angling him so they fit better together, and one hand on Cas' hip, pulling him closing, close enough that he could now move both arms around Cas' torso, close enough that he could melt into his chest, his kiss.

  
Dean's tongue slipped between Cas' lips and Cas' hand crawled up Dean's back and he curled his fingers into his hair, and their tongues were tangled and exploring each other's mouths and Cas' fingers were tangled in Dean's hair, pulling slightly paining Dean in the best way possible.

  
Cas suddenly remembered he was a boy kissing a boy and the electricity between them suddenly became too intense and scary and he suddenly became less desperate to cling to Dean and more desperate to grab the car door handle and run down the street and climb back up into his window and under his covers. So that's what he did.

  
He ran and Dean, though confused, marked this night as a success. He drove home and kept the radio off, the excited ringing in his ears was enough for him. He dreamed of Cas that night, and Cas dreamed of Dean, but he thought that this was going to be a nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO wrote this in one go. didnt proofread and it got a little poem-y towards the end and this isnt very good but i decided to give the ppl what they want. lemme kno wht u think


End file.
